


White sorrow, red sorrow

by LissielLainelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissielLainelle/pseuds/LissielLainelle
Summary: Две уставшие девочки и разговоры о смерти и политике.***Часть истории по оригинальному сеттингу.
Kudos: 3





	White sorrow, red sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Впервые пытаюсь вытащить на крупный ресурс текст по своему ориджу.   
> Необходимое пояснение: это отрывок возможно большей истории, главные героини принадлежат к нечеловеческой расе, и культура у них тоже нечеловеческая.

Цвет скорби в Миэррай – белый. Чистый, белёный - как далёкие вершины гор и бесплодная зимняя земля, укрытая покрывалом сна.   
Здесь вообще многое идёт от земли и корней леса, проросшего сквозь неё. Миррэтэ верят, что уходят в корни, ветви и ветер после смерти, что их жизнь связана с лесом неразрывно.  
Я хожу среди укутанного белым, как снегом посередь лета, гнезда злым чёрно-красным пятном. Я всё ещё слишком дочь своего клана, чтобы надевать их траур, но голову заплела красным так густо, как только хватило волос.  
Пролита кровь, что течёт и в моих жилах тоже.

Косы сестры кажутся алым водопадом сами по себе, падая на белую ткань. Она разом стала взрослей, серьёзней и тоньше – и всё чаще я слышу от жителей гнезда «рьяттэ Иррейярра», когда она проходит мимо.  
Весёлая и лёгкая, как ловчая птица, девочка растаяла без следа. Пока её отец в столице, а брат в бегах, она плетёт паутину из теней из сердца своего гнезда, и держит в руках всех, кто склонился перед Лайнэлле.  
И делает это хорошо.  
А я остаюсь рядом с ней. Ловчей птицей на её руке – или злобной неприрученной кошкой у ног, как требует происходящее вокруг. Ещё одним голосом.

Разговор о том, что я могу вернуться, она завела лишь единожды – и я покачала головой, не дослушав.  
\- Я хочу умыться кровью Айланирры вначале.  
Сестра кивнула, принимая ответ.  
Я промолчала, не говоря о застрявшей в сердце стреле. Она была причиной – но для неё не было ни времени, ни места. Никогда не будет.  
А испить чаячей крови я действительно хочу.

Я не могла бы сказать, что в моём сердце много места было для матери моего отца. Но она была моей крови, она стала моей семьи, и я уважала её – риэтэ Тэллиэ сложно было не уважать.  
А то, как погубили почти всю семью Воронов…  
Здесь мне хотелось не то, что выпить чужой крови – но вырвать и съесть чужое сердце. И голову отрезанной принести.  
Меня останавливает даже не разум – но каждый брошенный взгляд на слишком прямую спину сестры.  
Не сейчас. Ещё не сейчас.  
Я ещё нужна ей – говорить с тенями из соседней земли, убеждать соседей, показывать клыки и когти тем, кто слишком упрям. Защищать её.

А потом я в очередной раз прихожу в её покои в гнезде перед закатом.  
Обычно здесь порядок – Иррья куда аккуратнее меня, и свёртки шёлка, даже только что доставленные, разложены по сторонам света, темам и важности.  
Сейчас они устилают пол беспорядочными клочьями тающего снега, а Иррья сидит посреди них, и только судорожно вздрагивают острые плечи под белой тканью.  
Чёрные, алые и синие знаки вцепляются мне в глаза терновыми шипами.  
Тихо шиплю, пересекая комнату и обнимая её за плечи, ожидаю когтей в лицо – но мне лишь утыкаются в плечо. Сквозь ткань – мокро. И скулёж, тихий, словно плачет слепой котёнок.  
\- Это безнадёжно, Лиссэ, - шёпот еле слышно, словно она уже далеко под корнями.  
Не выпускаю когти, хотя и очень хочу. Держу её всё ещё осторожно, как держала бы совсем младшую – госпожа моя беззвёздных ночей, она и есть мне младшая! Говорю, стараясь звучать так, чтобы за мной стояли все горы моей земли.  
\- Мы живы. Мы всё ещё живы.  
\- И что это нам даёт?! – а вот тут она вспыхивает, сверкает на меня глазами, вырываясь из рук. Я скалюсь в ответ:  
\- То, что у нас ещё есть возможность действовать!  
\- У Тэллиэ она тоже была! – Иррья шипит, сгорбившись, но в глазах по-прежнему глухая пустота. Сгибается, словно под невыносимой тяжестью. Роняет слова горько, медленно, как густые ядовитые капли.  
\- Брат и его стая заперты. Если он будет захвачен, если у Айланирры появится твёрдое знание – мой отец закончит так же, как Тэллиэ. Отцу доверяют всё меньше, он ходит по краю. Скоро сюда придёт Лайэрсэ – и что я ему дам?! Я обещала ему помощь, я пришла под его руку…, - её голос срывается.  
Я тихо рычу под нос:  
\- Риэтэ Лайэрсэ неплохо бы самому что-то совершить, чтобы претендовать на перья таайрэ. А не делать всю работу твоими руками.  
Иррья качает головой:  
\- Он добился многого, Лиссэ. Горы его. Но мы не можем позволить себе делить землю. Я обещала ему земли Ланхи, - она вскидывает голову, и мне кажется, что глаза её светятся плавленым металлом: - А он обещал, что я встану над кланами вместе с ним. И оказаться слишком слабой для этой чести…  
Я выдыхаю, когда части витража складываются в целое. Когда я понимаю.  
Сестра действительно летит высоко.  
И… она управится. Удержит всю Миэррай в когтях, я уверена. Кланы признают её.  
Я скрываю переломленную в сердце, саднящую стрелу. Склоняю голову.  
\- Да, риэтэ.  
Иррья раздражённо шипит – и я обнимаю её вновь.  
\- Прости, - шепчет она в плечо, и я лишь качаю головой:  
\- Не страшно. Мы все иногда ломаемся.  
\- Я не должна, - шелестит она, и я фыркаю:  
\- Ты не из ночной стали. Пока ты не падаешь на землю перед всем кланом – можешь себе позволить. А я судить тебя не стану.  
Несказанным, но желанным жжёт язык «я всегда буду с тобой» - но я не могу, не могу, не могу этого обещать.  
А Иррья сворачивается в моих руках доверчивым котёнком, затихает. И я замолкаю сама, держу её. Всё ещё думаю о прочности камней своей земли – и о том, что мне бы хотелось занять её у них.

Мы сидим так долго, Иррья задумчиво перебирает когтями мои волосы, устроив голову на плече. Это почти безмятежно – и пить этот обманчивый покой сладко.  
\- А эта коса – для кого? – тихо спрашивает она, перебирая отдельную тонкую прядь у виска, перевитую алой лентой.  
\- Найкаттэ, - так же тихо отвечаю я: - Помнишь, того жреца, который помог нам в Шайял?  
\- Да. Он что… тоже? – вздрагивает Иррья.  
\- Пожар, - я горько кривлю губы, показывая клыки: - Слепой котёнок бы понял… их гнездо взбунтовалось, и сделало это открыто. А он… он был полукровкой.  
\- Лиссэ, - в её глазах боль.  
\- Не надо, - я тихо отстраняю её руку. Качаю головой в ответ на второй незаданный вопрос.

Я не говорю о том, что, если понадобится – выйду навстречу охотникам. Срежу волосы, объявлю себя изгоем и с удовольствием напьюсь их крови раньше, чем меня убьют.  
Я знаю, что она мне ответит. И молчу. Просто знаю своё решение.

И, кажется, знаю ещё одно.  
И то, что она мне его не простит.


End file.
